Mistletoe
by SarangRyeong9
Summary: Songfict dari Justin Bieber "Mistletoe" /KrisTao slight KrisXing/ JoonXing :)


Sepenggal kisah cinta pasangan remaja yang menjalani natal dengan berbagai perasaan. Biasa saja, cuek, dan Cemburu bercampur menjadi satu dan akhirnya... Mereka tetap bersatu dengan cinta didalamnya.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber yang berjudul Mistletoe.

Lets Read!

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut lurus yang diikat kesamping kebawah, matanya yang cantik dan hidungnya yang mancung juga bibirnya yang lucu. Perempuan itu tengah menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji dengannya untuk bertemu disini.

" Hai.. Maaf menunggu lama " ucap orang yang baru saja datang itu, dengan membawa sebuah paper bag yang entah berisikan apa.

" Tidak apa, kamu 'kan memang sering seperti itu " jawab perempuan tadi dengan kekehan kecilnya, orang itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping perempuan cantik itu.

Tak lama mereka bercakap-cakap dan memakan makanan yang mereka pesan sembari melihat pemandangan malam yang sangat indah, yang dipenuhi dengan butiran-butiran es yang berjatuhan menjadi sebuah salju ketika sudah menumpuk dibawah.

" Hai Yifan.. Kau disini juga ~~~ bersama siapa kau? " seorang perempuan lainnya datang, laki-laki dan perempuan itu menoleh meskipun hanya laki-laki yang bernama Yifan itu saja yang dipanggil. Perempuan yang duduk itu memandang aneh kearah perempuan yang menyapa Yifan dengan sangat tidak wajar, berpelukan lalu bercium pipi. Apakah itu hal yang wajar jika orang itu memiliki kekasih. Perempuan itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yifan

" Yixing, perkenalkan ini Zitao. Kekasihku " ucap Yifan pada perempuan yang baru saja duduk disampingnya. Perempuan yang menunggu Yifan tadi memaksakan senyumannya lalu menyambut uluran tangan perempuan bernama Yixing tadi.

" Zhang Yixing. Sahabat Yifan, senang bertemu denganmu " ucap Yixing sembari tersenyum. Zitao ikut tersenyum

" Huang Zitao. Kamu bisa memanggilku Tao atau Zitao " ucap Zitao, Yixing tersenyum lalu melirik arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya

" Yifan? Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, see you " ucap Yixing lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Mau pulang? Atau kau ingin keliling bersamaku? "

Yifan dan Zitao berjalan mengitari segala penjuru malam ini, malam ini malam natal wajar kalau ramai dan bahkan tengah malam pun tak terasa karenanya.

" Mau berfoto bersamaku? " Zitao hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka masuk dan memasukkan beberapa koin.

Mereka memasang berbagai pise untuk foto itu, dan setelah hasilnya jadi Yifan dan Zitao melihat hasil foto itu dan tersenyum.

" Kamu saja yang simpan, dan ayoo aku antar kamu pulang, sudah malam. Nanti kamu sakit"

Minggu kedua, Yifan dan Zitao kembali berkencan dimalam yang dipenuhi dengan salju. Kali ini tempat kunjungan mereka adalah sebuah pasar yang menjual barang-barang bagus.

Zitao menarik tangan Yifan untuk melihat sebuah tempat yang menjual topi, syal, juga perlengkapan untuk musim dingin lainnya, Zitao mengambil sebuah topi rajut untuk Yifan dan Yifan mengambil sebuah syal berwarna hitam bergaris ungu untuk Zitao. Yifan memakaikannya untuk Zitao dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Hei Yifan? Kita bertemu lagi " ucap seseorang dan ternyata perempuan waktu itu. Zhang Yixing.

" Sedang apa kau disini Yixing? Ah- "

Perkataan Yifan terhenti karena tindakan Yixing yang tiba-tiba memakaikan syal yang baru saja Yixing keluarkan dari paper bag yang dibawanya.

" Aku membelikannya untukmu Yifan, nah kau terlihat keren "

Zitao yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya lesu dan melepaskan syal yang dipakaikan Yifan untuknya dan mengembalikannya pada tempatnya lalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Zitao berjalan sendirian untung tempat ini masih ramai, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah ketakutan karena ia sendirian. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah gaun malam yang cantik berwarna biru tua yang sangat pas untuknya

' Gaun itu cantik sekali '

Zitao menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari toko itu dan kembali pulang kerumahnya.

Sementara ditempat lain

Yifan tengah mencari keberadaan perempuan yang sudah ia pacari sejak satu tahun lalu ini. Ia berlari dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat perempuan cantik itu tengah memperhatikan sebuah patung yang memperlihatkan gaun malam yang cantik. Saat Yifan akan mendekat pada Zitao tapi Zitao sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Yifan mendekat ketoko itu dan memperhatikan gaun itu

" Tak ada salahnya jika aku membelikan gaun ini untuknya, " ucap Yifan lalu masuk kedalam toko itu.

Sudah dua hari Zitao dan Yifan tidak menghabiskan kencan mereka dimalam bersalju, sebenarnya Zitao masih kesal dengan teman Yifan yang mengambil perhatian laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun juga Zitao berhak cemburu karena Yifan adalah Kekasihnya. Zitao berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil kotak berukuran sedang yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang dan entah dari siapa. Zitao membuka pelan pita berwarna violet itu dan menaruhnya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan ada sebuah semacam kartu ucapan, dibukanya lipatan itu dan membaca memo singkat didalamnya. Zitao tersenyum lalu mengambil sesuatu yang berada didalam kotak itu dan..

Itu adalah Gaun yang ia lihat kemarin dan Yifan mengirimkannya khusus untuk dirinya, Zitao kira Yifan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya tetapi ia salah..

_**To : My Girl**_

_**Minggu ini, pakailah gaun ini dan aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Aku tunggu didepan rumahmu**_

_**From : Your Boyfriend - Wuyifan**_

Hari yang dinantipu tiba, Yifan sudah menunggu diluar dia bersandar dimobilnya sembari menunggu kekasihnya turun dan Yifan sudah siap dengan pakaian yang terkesan rapih dan kasual namun bukan dengan tuksedonya hanya sebuah pakaian yang simple.

" Maaf menunggu lama " Yifan menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri didepan mobilnya. Yifan mendekati Zitao yang masih berdiri dan menggenggam tangan perempuan itu lembut.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat, Yifan segera menarik lembut tangan Zitao agar terus mengikutinya. Disana Yifan melihat temannya yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu dengan seorang laki-laki yang diyakininya adalah kekasihnya.

" Kau datang juga Yifan? Aku kira kau akan dirumah terus. Haha " canda kekasih Yixing, Yixing membisikkan sesuatu pada Yifan yang dibalas tawa kecil oleh Yifan.

" Kau boleh pergi " Yifan dan Zitao meninggalkan Yixing dan kekasihnya itu, Yifan membiarkan Zitao berjalan dahulu namun lengan lelaki itu memeluk pinggang Zitao dengam erat sehingga Zitao berhenti, Yifan membalikkan tubuh Zitao dan berhadapan dengannya, Zitao mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yifan dan memandangi dalam mata Yifan yang juga memandangnya.

" Aku hanya mencintaimu, jangan berpikiran bahwa aku berpaling darimu. Kamu segalanya bagiku. Dan selamanya akan begitu " ucap Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Zitao lalu meraih bibir merah Zitao dengan sedikit lumatan,

" Aku juga, aku hanya mencintaimu " ucap Zitao setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya

" Wo ai ni "

" Wo ye ai ni "

Kemudian bibir mereka bersatu kembali. Sementara teman Yifan hanya memandangi kejadian itu dengan senyuman manisnya lalu fokus kembali dengan kekasihnya.

' your lips on my lips that marry marry chirstmas '

' Kiss me on the lips mistletoe, shawty baby like love me .. '


End file.
